


Put your fate in your hands (take a chance roll the dice)

by broodygayLexa



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: It all started with a text from Shannon in their group chat “I found a warrior nuns adventure for D&D and I’m making you all play while I DM it”.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> I fought the urge to write this as hard as I could but the urge beat me up and made me create D&D character sheets for the girls and write a first chapter for this oncoming train wreck. Hope you guys enjoy my downward spiral into madness as I roll actual dice for five whole characters and a DM.  
> And if anybody recognizes the lyrics from the title I will love them forever.

It all started with a text from Shannon in their group chat “I found a warrior nuns adventure for D&D and I’m making you all play while I DM it”. Ava had texted half a second later with the eyes emoji and a “Keep talking”, the others, while less outwardly excited had also given their more or less vocal approval, a dry “Fine” from Lilith here, a text that was only exclamation points from Camila there and a full conversation on when they all could actually meet for their session zero and they were ready to start the most inconsistent hobby any of them had ever had.

When the day for session zero came they all had decided that meeting up at the apartment Beatrice and Lilith shared would be the best idea because one, they had the most space in their living room and two, they were the most organized of the bunch and would be able to store any of the things the others would prefer to leave there both safely and with the certainty that they wouldn’t go missing in the interim between one session and another. 

Surprisingly, Ava was the first to get there, a backpack hanging cooly on one shoulder when Beatrice opened the door for her. “Hi! Is anyone else here already?” She asked, pushing her way in right after her greeting and checking herself anyway before Beatrice had a chance to even close the door. 

Beatrice smiled softly after doing so and following the shorter girl inside, “No, Ava, you’re the first one here, Lilith hasn’t arrived yet either, but it shouldn’t be long” she went into the kitchen and held a can of coke in a silent ‘do you want one?’ gesture, coming back out with two cans and two glasses and setting them on the table, which already had some D&D books laying on it. 

“Wow, you got the books? Aren’t they super expensive and not even that necessary as long as the DM has them?” Ava grabbed the first book from the pile, the Dungeon Master’s Guide, and opened it at a random page, leafing through it and oohing and aahing at the illustrations. “Have you already memorized most of these things?” she teased, closing the book and leaving it back atop the pile. 

Beatrice gave her a look and didn’t deign that with a response, choosing instead to set some snacks on the table while Ava snickered and pulled out a chair, setting her backpack on it and opening it, “So I got a set of dice for everyone, I hope you guys don’t already have a favorite set.” She said, taking out a small transparent box, containing a full set of dice from the looks of it, and handing it to Beatrice. “Hope you like them.”

“Ava, you shouldn’t have, these look amazing,” Beatrice said, opening the box and pouring the whole set onto the palm of her hand, grabbing the d20 and giving it a closer look. Suspended in the transparent resin was a minute piece of yellowed paper rolled on the edges, as if it were a scroll, with even smaller writing in it that read ‘You make known to me the path of life’. 

Beatrice looked at Ava with a surprised expression, the other one smiled and nodded towards the rest of the dice on her hand and she put the one she’d already looked at in the plastic box, picking another, and another until she had looked at every last one of them. Each red numbered die contained a little scroll with a small quote from a random book, except for the smallest one, the d4, which just contained a fully closed scroll that had been fashioned to look as if it were sealed shut. “Ava, these look handmade, they must have cost a small fortune...” She said with an unsure tone. 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I have a friend who makes dice as a hobby and owed me a favor so I commissioned these from her at like half price. Don’t tell the others but these ones are one of a kind, theirs are from my friend’s regular non-commission dice, they do have little thingies inside but just not... y’know... uh... yeah.” Ava spoke a mile a minute before stammering and going slightly red in the face, she cleared her throat and dug through her backpack once more, taking out box after box and showing them to Beatrice for such a short amount of time that she didn’t really get to see them. Right as she looked like she was about to put her head in the backpack to stop her face’s redness from showing more than it already had, the front door opened and closed. Beatrice could have sworn she heard a quiet ‘Oh thank God...’ coming from Ava. 

“Hi Bea, hello Ava” Lilith greeted them both, her tone drastically different from the first to the second. 

“Devil spawn.” Ava responded, deadpan, reaching once more into her backpack and holding a box of dice aloft before giving it a shake, “These are for you, I hope you choke on them” she set them on the table, on the diagonal from the place where she had chosen as her spot. 

Lilith glared at her as she walked past her in the direction of her room, where she left her things before coming back and picking up the dice, opening the box and pulling out a single die. The interior looked like ambers from a fire and the numbers were painted ash white to contrast. “They will have to do, I guess.” She also deadpanned. Ava poked out her tongue at her. 

It didn’t take long for Mary and Shannon to arrive from their apartment, which was two metro stops away from Beatrice and Lilith’s. Ava took out two more boxes out of her backpack and handed them to the pair the second they approached the table, “Here, I got a set for everyone, I hope you guys like them or whatever.” She said nonchalantly, the two had been like big sisters to her ever since they met and she was still a bit awkward about feeling familial bonds after a whole life in an orphanage. 

Shannon took out her set and gave it a look, inside the transparent light green resin of each die lay a small sprig of lavender and delicate flecks of gold leaf. The woman raised her free hand to Ava’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, “Thank you Ava, I love them. I hope I don’t kill your character with them.”, she joked moving over to the head of the table and beginning to set her things for the game. 

Mary’s set was quite simple, no inserts within the resin, just a mix of colors that made it look like a sunrise. She gave Ava a confused look. Don’t get her wrong, they were beautiful but a sunrise? Ava shrugged, “Remember that day back in Ronda? We watched the sunrise with Mateo and the others the day after Cata and Jill adopted me. When I saw those I just had to get them.” 

“Ava...” Mary gave her a warm, and almost tearful, half smile before moving closer and engulfing her in a bear hug, “You’re my sister, I’ve always told you this, but you’ve almost made me cry and I’m going to have to kick your ass for that.” After letting the younger girl go she playfully ruffled her hair, getting an annoyed swat to the hand in response. 

Before Ava could vocalize her protest a knock on the door interrupted the moment, Camila was there. 

Ava herself came bounding to the door and opened it with a quick movement, grinning at her friend the second she saw her, “Camila!” She pulled the girl inside, closing the door with a foot and hugging her almost at the same time. The other girl laughed at her antics and hugged her back, waving her hand at the others from within the tight embrace. 

“It’s almost as if she hasn’t seen her a few hours ago...” Lilith joked lowly. 

“I heard that, Lilith, and I think you know that.” Ava responded after letting go of Camila, “But anyway, Cam, I have something for you!” She rushed back to her spot on the table and grabbed the second to last box from her backpack, handing it over to the other girl with reverence. 

“My own dice set?! Oh, I already love it, Ava, thank you so much!” Camila opened the box and stepped closer to the table, carefully rolling the full set on it before giving it a look. “They roll nicely! And what’s that inside, little cupcakes?” She gave an excited look to Ava. 

“Well, you do bake a lot and your cupcakes are the best of the best, so I just had to get them for you” Ava smiled back at her, just as big. 

Mary clapped her hands once to bring attention to herself, “Okay little nerds, we best be starting this or we will never begin to play.” 

“Yes, thank you Mary, let’s all sit. I’m gonna go ahead and tell you guys that you won’t be making your own characters, I’ve already created them based on how the adventure is supposed to go and on you yourselves.” Shannon began to explain, sitting down and setting up her DM screen and all the little trinkets she would need, her brand new set of dice carefully placed right next to the little dice tray she would use for her rolls. 

Shannon took out five already filled character sheets and handed them one by one to each of the girls, “So, there was an option to make certain characters not religious and I though that would be a good idea for Ava and Mary, seeing as you’re not that religious. Now, I want you all to get familiar with your stats and your modifiers but it’s okay if you don’t memorize them, we can’t all be Beatrice.” She jokingly winked at Beatrice’s when the girl threw her an annoyed look. 

“Why do I have a -1 in charisma?” Lilith asks glaring at Shannon. 

“Well... you can be a little abrasive, and a little dry... and a little intense, and you’re not exactly what I would call approachable, and-“ Ava gets interrupted by a ball of paper hitting her right on the nose, “-Hey! See? That doesn’t help your charisma one bit.”

Lilith turned from shaking her head at Ava to Beatrice, “Beatrice, why do we keep letting her come into our apartment?” 

Bea swatted at Ava’s hand as the younger girl flipped Lilith off, “Because she’s our friend and we love her.” 

“Sure, _we_ love her...” Lilith rolled her eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beatrice gave her flatmate a confused look. 

“Children!” Shannon stood up and rose her voice, “Your stats are the ones you got until you can change them either because of leveling up enough to do so or by magical means. Now... let’s begin our adventure.”


	2. Session one, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it’s been almost two whole months but in my defence inspiration has been a bitch and I’m a chronic procrastinator. I promise this is not an abandoned work and I’m very invested in it, it just... might take some time from update to update. 
> 
> There’s a lot of gameplay description so that readers who have never played D&D before get how everything works, if anyone feels like I don’t get into enough detail or like there’s too much and I should lighten up on the technicalities do let me know, I would love the feedback to write accordingly. Also, the parts in italics are what they say in character, I hope that’s not confusing. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

“Okay, I want everyone but Ava out of the room.” Shannon said when everyone had quieted down enough. 

“What?!” “Why?!” “Shannon, we haven’t even started to play.” Were the responses she got from Ava, Lilith and Mary, respectively. Camila was smiling widely looking at everyone like an excited puppy and Beatrice just nodded in response, already standing up. 

“I have something prepared for her and it has to happen before all of your characters meet, so shoo.” Was the only response Shannon gave. 

Mary grumbled as she stood and followed after Beatrice and Camila, Lilith one step behind. 

“This is so cool Shan, I want you to know,” Ava wiggled in her seat. 

“Alright, let’s begin with a bit of background,” Shannon smiled before growing serious, “you are currently within the walls of a familiar room, your own in the orphanage that’s been your home for as long as you can recall, you know virtually nothing about your past, only your name and that you’re a human, non magic as far as you know,” Ava took notes as Shannon vaguely gave her some key parts of her backstory, “you’ve been planning your escape for a while and today is the day you will finally carry it through”

Ava nodded, “okay, what can I do? What do I have that I can use?” She looked at her character sheet, she was proficient with thieves’ tools, which should help to pick her way through any locked door or window that got in her way. “Is the door locked? Are there any windows?”

“Theres a window but there are bars on the outside, you check the door and it _is_ locked.” Shannon provided. 

“Forget the window, I’m gonna try to pick the lock,” after being told to roll her d20 for dexterity and add an additional +2 to her modifier for her proficiency bonus, she did, rolling a 16, “19 total.”

Shannon nodded, “you pick the lock within seconds and are out of the room. Now, you know your way through this place, you’ve lived here your whole life, so you know the closest way out is down the corridor to your left and then making a right at the first intersection. You’re also aware of the rounds the caretakers do at night, and that tonight it’s Frances’ turn to do them. She’s a horrible woman that’s always had it for you, and if she catches you, there will be hell to pay.” 

Ava acknowledged the information, taking notes according before deciding what to do, “okay, I want to stealth my way towards the way out,” once more she was told to roll her d20, this time for stealth, to which she would add a +1, she rolled a natural 1, a critical failure, she groaned, “crit fail.”

Shannon winced in sympathy, “as you make your way down the corridor you don’t pay much mind to how loudly your steps are echoing throughout the hall, so much so that as you reach the intersection, so does Frances, who gives you a sour look before speaking, _‘Well, well, if it isn’t miss Ava, taking a stroll when she shouldn’t be..._ ’” Shannon changed her voice slightly, to sound like an evil old lady, “‘ _I was about to visit your room, finally free you from the burden of a pitiful life you have, but I suppose this is a good place as any, after all, nobody will miss you, will they?_ ’ Frances takes out a dagger and slashes at you, not managing to hit you as you move away with ease.”

“I don’t have any weapons!” Ava exclaims after taking a look at her character sheet, “I try to punch her-“ she rolls- “19 to hit-“ after a nod from Shannon she checks what her unarmed strike does for damage- “3 points of damage!” 

“Okay, after your punch Frances dropped her dagger so now she’s gonna try to punch you back... you dodge it again,” Shannon looks at her expectantly.

“I punch her again!” Ava said, and after a few back and forth punches Ava comes out unscathed. 

“She’s on the floor and she isn’t moving, what do you do?” Shannon waits patiently for her response. 

“I... wow, my first battle and I won! Okay! Uh... I wanna grab the dagger, can I take the dagger?” Ava asked, a wide smile on her face. 

“Sure can, add it to your inventory, what else would you like to do before I call the others back?” Shannon took her own notes. 

“Get the hell out of this place! And maybe head to the nearest town. Wait! Do I have any money?,” after a nod on the contrary from Shannon she continued talking excitedly, “can I check Frances’ body for money or whatever?” 

Shannon let out a huff of a laugh, “Sure, make an investigation check.”

Ava rolled her d20 once more, getting a 12 and adding a +3, “15! What do I find?”

“You find...,” Shannon took a quick look at her side of her DMs screen, looking at the small loot info sheet she had there, “a small purse of coin and an amulet of a deity you don’t recognize. After this you make your way out of the orphanage and, by the time the sky is starting to brighten up you reach the next town over. What would you like to do there?” 

“I go to whichever inn is closest, I need a drink and a place to sleep a bit and collect myself.” 

“Okay, you have your drink and pay for a room, 3 silver pieces for both, head up to sleep and hours later, after waking, you feel pretty hungry.” Shannon described and Ava took note of her spendings. 

“I’ll head down to eat.” Ava said after a nod.

“Okay, I’m gonna call the others back real quick-“ Shannon stands and heads to the balcony where the others had decided to go, waving for them to come back in before taking a seat once more- “as you come down you see a group of people sitting at the table that’s in the middle of the room, one of them gives a different air than the others, as if they had more power.” Shannon looks at the others as they take their seats, “I would like all of you to describe yourselves, keep it simple, no need for much detail as you all look more or less like yourselves, only adding the fantasy races in some cases, let’s start with Beatrice and go in clockwise order.”

“Alright, well I’m a half-elf and I’m wearing all black monk-like robes, I have a few daggers and shurikens attached to a leather harness that I wear on my front and a quarterstaff leaned beside me against the table.” Beatrice summarized before turning to Lilith expectantly. 

“I’m a full elf and I’m wearing chainmail, I have a longsword and a longbow hanging off my back.” Lilith nodded at Mary to go after her short description. 

“I’m a human and I’m also wearing chainmail but I wear a full length black leather coat over it, I have a pair of blowguns that are pretty well hidden within the coat and a light crossbow hanging off my back.” Mary described. 

“I’m a halfling and I’m wearing scale mail with a bunch of leather straps going over it in all sorts of cool patterns, and I have a light crossbow too!” Camila smiled all throughout her bit. 

“Alrighty, that’s good for now so everyone at the table gets familiar with the rest of their current party, Ava, you just stepped foot in the room, what would you like to do?” Shannon turned to Ava. 

“I’m gonna order some food and a drink and plop down on whichever chair is closest to their table while also being in a whole other table and kinda sit sideways a bit, put my foot on the seat... the whole gay sit deal-“ Ava described, until Lilith interrupted her. 

“So exactly like you’re sitting now? Also, get your nasty shoe off the chair.” Ava poked her tongue out at Lilith but did so, crisscrossing her legs instead. 

“- as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted, I’m close enough to kinda be able to try and listen into the conversation, I’m a bit curious about what’s going on.” She finished. 

“Gotcha, well, while you had been upstairs and as you’ve been ordering your food and such, this person, a man by the name of Vincent, has been getting the others up to date on a mission, and he speaks once more _‘as I was saying I need your team to find me some holy relics and then bring them to a different location._ ’ he discretely looks over at Ava before raising his voice slightly, _‘And I remind you that gold is no problem, but I do feel like, while you seem competent enough, you could use one more person to even the odds, there’s a distinct possibility you’ll be fighting some terrible creatures and it will be a lengthy-‘_ “ Shannon went on until Mary cut her off. 

“ _‘Yeah, yeah, okay, double our pay, and half upfront, we’ll need the money to keep us fed and stuff, as for the fifth member of our group-’”_ Mary started and then continued out of character, “I give a look around the room, what kind of people are there here apart from us and Ava?”

Shannon nodded, “You give a cursory glance and see there’s a very drunk man on one corner, a very old woman on another table closer to the entrance and two kids at the bar, from how they’re talking with the woman behind it, they seem like her children. Then there’s Ava- “She waved over to the girl next to her on the table- “describe your character.”

“Okay, well I’m a human and I have no armour at all, I’m gonna need one ASAP. Also, I only have a stolen dagger as a weapon.” Ava explained her character’s current predicament. 

Mary cackled, “I point at Ava and say _‘we’ll take her_ ’ then I turn to her-“ Mary looked directly at Ava- “ _‘hey you wanna join our team to go on adventures for money?_ ’”

“I give Mary a look and say _‘That’s how you’re gonna put it?_ ’” Lilith joined the conversation. 

“I turn to Lilith, _‘well, have you seen her? It looks like money’s the only incentive she needs, the adventure part is probably just a bonus_ ’ I shrug.” Mary smirked. 

“I stand up and slam my hands on your table, ‘ _Okay, she is right here and she can make her own decisions. I’ll join but you buy me armour and a nice sword._ ’” Ava said, sounding almost giddy. 

Shannon grinned before getting back into character, “Vincent nods and clears his throat before speaking, _‘very well, I’ll pay you double, half before you leave for the mission, half when you arrive with the relics. This young lady seems like a good enough fifth member, I’ll be happy to purchase her armour in lieu of a fraction of her cut and I have a very special sword that will suit her perfectly_.’ he waits, looking at all of you expectantly.”

Mary and Ava gave each other a look before turning to Shannon and speaking at the same time, “We’ll take it!”

Camila clapped softly, “We’re a party, you guys!”

“I hope we don’t get killed on our first session...” Lilith mumbled. 

“Hey! We won’t!” Ava replied, having heard her. 

“Guys don’t start, we haven’t even left the inn.” Beatrice glared at both Ava and Lilith. 

“I’m gonna grab a refill...” Mary left the table and waited until she was by the fridge to ask the others if they wanted anything. 

Shannon looked at everyone and threw her hands up, “Let’s take a quick break.”


End file.
